bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hinata Ukitake
"It's painful.... to lose the ones closest to you but I believe that the sun will rise after the rain falls" Still under construction Hinata 'Ukitake '''she is know throughout the soul society as"''princess" and is the current captain of the yurei squad in the Gotei 13 along with two others and the daughter of the late Jushiro Ukitake and Kurenai Kuchiki her lieutenant is Akina Kirishima. Appearance Hinata is a short young woman with long black hair that reaches down the middle of her back with long parted bangs with a single lock of hair falling into her face, Hinata has large gray eyes a trait that she got from her mother over she resemble her mother, on her bangs she wears two white head pieces to symbolized her nobility as both member of the kuchiki clan and its future heitress she also wears her mothers neckalace. Hinata wears a black long-sleeves kimono shirt with a matching knee length skirt with a obi around her waist that holds her zampakuto and the standard long sleeves captain hoari like toshiro Hinata is relativly young by shinigami standards and has the appearance of a young girl. In the human world she wears a gray long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans and black ankle boots, she also wears the uniform of karakura high school . 17 mouths after Aizen's defeat hinata hair was cut into a bob cut framing her face with the front bangs reaching below her chin, Hinata wears a modified version of her orginal outfit with black wristbands on both hands and a blue bow and now wears a short sleeve captain Haori. After comping toshiro for his training to fight the wandenreich hinata hair had grown longer but kept short some of it is sweap to the right side of her bangs still framing her face nicely still having the single lock of hair in the middle of her face, she appears to be pregnant and no longer wears the hair pieces. Ten mouth after yhwach's defeat hinata started to wear the head piece again , her hair is back to its origrial style but just longer and with hair still sweap to the right and her bangs is longer and kept in a ponytail that reaches her shins she now wears a black kimono blouse and a traditional long black skirt held by a simple white obi with hair captain haori over it. Personality "My father says I am a lot like my mom" Hinata's favorite food is Dango all though Hinata was born into the kuchiki clan as while as the low aristocratic ukitake family hinata is a outgoing ,tomboyish and fun young woman being that she is still a member of Nobility Hinata is still clean and graceful when needs be she has a very gentle heart and very eager to protect both the seireitei and the human world she cares deeply about her friends and family mostly her father which is her biggest weakness hinata is very cheerful but has a realistic look of life. Hinata look up to rukia as a older sister inside of a aunty calling her "ruki" for short be that they are some what the same age as each other ,Hinata calls Toshiro by his given name without being reminded to address him along side Hinamori ,Hinata is allow to get away with not addressing him properly , she tents to call him "toshi-kun" Hinata had a verbal tic when mad ,excited or flustered she would end her sentences with "you know "or "you see".According to her father Hinata is very much like her mother calling people by the beginning of there names as while as ending her sentences with "you know" or " you see". Although Hinata is very close to rukia she is also very close to both rangiku calling her "Rangi" and Momo but uses her last name hinamori calling her "Hina" . However Hinata is not without flaws she is very blunt,short-tempered and prone to striking people when they make her mad but her own behaviour isn't any better for she drinks with rangiku a lot. History Born into both the Kuchiki and Ukitake family Plot Powers and Abilities Weakness Trivia Quotes